Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (English Dub)
This is Cardplayer's version of the English dub of "Yes! Pretty Cure 5!". Names *Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream - Nicole Olivera/Cure Dream *Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge - Rena Naderson/Cure Rouge *Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade - Melanie Love/Cure Lemonade *Komachi Akimoto/Cure Mint - Claire Audrey/Cure Mint *Karen Minazuki/Cure Aqua - Karen Simone/Cure Aqua *Milk - Milk *Koji Kokoda/Coco - Chris Cromwell/Coco *Mr. Natts/Nuts - Neil Ferguson/Nuts *Mika Masuko - Mika Martinson *Megumi Yumehera - Margaret Olivera *Kazuyo Natsuki - Krista Naderson *Ai Natsuki - Ana Naderson *Yu Natsuki - Jay Naderson *Madoka Akimoto - Meryl Audrey *Sakamoto - Samuel *Nightmare - Nightmare *Girinma - Granite *Gamao - Gazeem *Arachnea - Arachnia *Bunbee - Bartram *Hadenya - Hazelmere *Bloody - Bludwan *Kawarino - Karmina *Kowaina - Kowaina *Desperaia - Desperaia Transformations and Speeches All: Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis! Cure Dream: "The great light of hope, I am Cure Dream!" Cure Rouge: "The red flame of passion, I am Cure Rouge!" Cure Lemonade: "The bursting spark of effervescence, I am Cure Lemonade!" Cure Mint: "The green earth of tranquility, I am Cure Mint!" Cure Aqua: "The blue spring of intelligence, I am Cure Aqua!" All: "With the power of hope bonding with our future! Five unique hearts, beating as one! Yes! Pretty Cure 5!" Attacks Cure Dream Attacks Cure Dream: The great potential of a young girl's dream! Take this! Pretty Cure Dream Attack! Cure Dream: The potential of a young girl's dreams, take this! Pretty Cure Crystal Shoot! Cure Rouge Attacks Cure Rouge: The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart, take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Fire! Cure Rouge: The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart, take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Burning! Cure Lemonade Attacks Cure Lemonade: The effervescent power of a young girl's sparkle, take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Flash! Cure Lemonade: The bursting power of a sparkling girl, take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Shining! Cure Mint Attacks Cure Mint: The earth tremors of a young girl's anger, take this! Pretty Cure Mint Protection! Cure Mint: The earth tremors of a young girl's anger, take this! Pretty Cure Mint Shield! Cure Aqua Attacks Cure Aqua: The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings, take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Stream! Cure Aqua: The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings, take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Tornado! Team Attacks Cure Dream: With hope and dreams mixed together... Cure Mint & Cure Aqua: ... Our five unique hearts... Cure Rouge & Cure Lemonade: ... Will let magic towards the future! All: Pretty Cure Five Explosion! Episodes # "The Pretty Cure of Hope is Born!" # "Cure Rouge Fired Up!" # "The Pretty Cure of Effervescent Lemon!" # "The Pretty Cure of Tranquillity" # "Pretty Cure Blues" # "True Blue Comes Through! Cure Aqua finally Joins!" Voice Actors Nicole Olivera/Cure Dream: Laura Bailey Rena Naderson/Cure Rouge: Colleen O'Shaughnessey Melanie Love/Cure Lemonade: Alex Cazares Claire Audrey/Cure Mint: Danielle Judovits Karen Simone/Cure Aqua: Kate Higgins Milk: Cherami Leigh Chris Cromwell/Coco: Johnny Yong Bosch Neil Ferguson/Nuts: Robbie Daymond Category:Pretty Cure English Dub Series Category:Cardplayer